Sing It To Me The start of Nate & Caitlyn
by WeShouldGetJerseys
Summary: Before Connect 3 became Connect 3, Nate met a girl. A special girl. They were different, yet so alike. She was rich. He was poor. But both neglected in their own way. This girl's name was Caitlyn Gellar. And it all started with the words 'Sing It To Me'
1. Prologue

_Heyya guys! So, if you've read Don't Forget, then you know that in my story, Nate and Cait (haha, rhyme ;P) met at Camp Rock, the year C3 got famous. So, this story is about them meeting and stuff at camp that year. I just wanted to write it :D_

**Sing It To Me**

**Prologue**

**Caitlyn's POV**

_**Before I fall too fast, **_

_**Kiss me quick,**_

_**But make it last,**_

_**So I can see how badly this will hurt me,**_

_**When you say goodbye**_

**Catch Me-Demi Lovato**

"**You have **_**got **_**to be kidding me!" **

**Those were the words that were heard from my mouth at the start of every summer. Nicolette and George, i.e. my parents, were rich. You've probably heard of our family, the Gellars. Oh, how I wish I wasn't a part of this family. We weren't even like a real family. George, my father, liked to make money, as he was a very rich business man who owned 30 law firms around the country. My mother, Nicolette, liked to spend money, as she was a selfish gold digger who held on to her marriage by a thread because she wanted money. Just money. That's all either of them wanted. Not me. The only thing they wanted me for was to boss me around and send me to a different school every year. So I never had any friends. **

**Every summer, we got into arguments. Since I was 10, 4 year ago, I've been arguing to be sent to Camp Rock for the summer. But no. Those selfish bastards want me to take over their company and marry a rich man and be his stupid trophy wife. Well, not anymore. This summer, I decided that since I'm 14, I will go to Camp Rock until I turn 18, then hopefully become an instructor there. This argument this summer, was because they stole all my brochures so I have no idea when the camp opens.**

"**You guys are so selfish!" I yell at my parents again.**

**My 'mother' stood in the corner, smirking to herself. Her stupid blonde extensions going down in a few curls toward her fake boobs.**

"**So you guys can spend THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS on FAKE boobs and FAKE hair but you can't just help me out with my dream?" I exclaimed.**

'**Mother' opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "Oh no, mommy dearest. Don't say a word! I hate you guys! No, George, you're not so bad, but you 'mom', I hate you!"**

**George was always the one who listened to his wife. I've considered him, like a dog, no opinion. I'm starting to think he can't even speak. He pushed his glasses up his nose before saying, "Fine, you can go to Camp Rock."  
><strong>

**And I screamed, getting happy.**

**I thought that summer would only be about my producing, making music videos, and finally making friends. I never thought I'd meet the man of my dreams.**

**Nate's POV**

"**Now, honey." My mom said, handing me my backpack and suitcase. "Be careful around all those girls. They'll be all over you because you're so cute!" and then she pinched my cheek.**

**Yes, my mom, Denise Black, is one of **_**those **_**mothers. I used to get teased because she's like that, but I love her and I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**I had just finished packing for Camp Rock, the legendary music camp. My parents couldn't afford it from the time I was old enough to go, but now they can. My mom is a waitress at some fancy restaurant that the name is written in cursive so I can't understand it. Well, I mean, I **_**can **_**read cursive, but it's written in that annoying cursive that looks foreign. Anyway, my dad is an accountant. Not that cool, I know. But we Blacks are smart and know how to get 'round. And even though we can't always afford our bills, taxes, or food, they still sacrifice for me. For my birthday this year they bought me a guitar. Now they're sending me to Camp Rock. They are really the best parents ever. **

"**Don't worry mom. You're the only girl for me." I told her. And it was true. No one ever focused on my charming good looks or smarts. They only cared about one thing. Money.**

"**Aww. I'm gonna miss you Nate."**

**I smiled at her. "I'll miss you too Mom."**

**I gave her a big hug and wiped her tears away.**

"**Bye Dad." I said to him. We shared a short hug as he was never one for hugs. **

**I got onto the bus heading towards Camp Rock and sat in an empty seat.**

**As it drove off I realized the bus would take 5 hours from here to get to CR.**

**As I was about to take out my song book to maybe come up with a song, I saw a beautiful girl, probably around my age, filming with a digital camera. It was red. She was sat in the set of seats next to me. She was moving the camera around, videoing everybody. She suddenly stopped when the camera got to me and she saw me staring at her.**

"**Whoa." She said, holding her hands up and setting the camera down. "Don't rob me."**

**I hated those jokes. Just because I was poor doesn't mean I'd rob somebody for their money.**

"**Hey." She said. I guess she noticed my expression. "I was just joking man. What's your name?"**

**Think, Nate, think. Oh, my name's Nate. Right. "Uh… it's I mean- uh Nate sorry."**

**She smirked. "Well Nate Sorry. I'm Caitlyn Gellar. Not all people have weird last names."**

**I smiled. She was funny. I liked her already. "Well, actually, my last name is Black."**

"**Huh. That makes more sense." She smiled.**

"**Wait. Isn't Gellar that lawyer guy's last name?"**

**She frowned and put her head down. "Uh, yeah. He's my dad."**

"**Huh. I heard he's a total pushover."**

**She burst out laughing and smiled at me again.**

**Caitlyn's POV**

**I liked this Nate guy. Most people when they find out would say, "so you have a lot of money, right?" And that's another reason why I never had friends before.**

"**You know, Nate." I said. "I've never had a friend before. Maybe you can be the first one?"**

**He smiled and said, "I've never had one either. So I guess we're each other's firsts."**

**And I smiled.**

**Because in the future, he would be all of my firsts.**

_Ha, there ya go! The start of the adventures of Nate Black and Caitlyn Gellar! _

_R&R _

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_

_NOW THAT I LOOK AT IT please looks like it's spelled weird…._

_:D_

_Hearts!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Sing It To Me**

**Chapter 1**

**Nate's POV**

_**And they say that the road ain't no place to start a family**_

_**But right down the line it's been you and me**_

_**And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's 'sposed to be**_

_**Oh, boy, you stand by me**_

_**I'm forever yours… Faithfully**_

**Faithfully- Journey**

"**You're impossible." She laughed. Her laugh was adorable. She was so beautiful. She was now sitting next to me on the bus, and we had 3 hours left. We had been getting to know each other better in the past 2 hours. She loved the color purple, she thought converse were cool, her parents never supported her dream of producing music, and she described the situation with her parents.**

**Apparently, being rich got to their heads and made them snobby. **

**I told her that my favorite color was red, music was my life, my parents were amazing, and how I write songs.**

**Now she was saying I was impossible because I had grabbed my old camera that automatically prints out the taken picture and it wasn't that 'good'.**

"**What?" I laughed. "It's pretty good. I mean, you rock that whole 'what-the-hell' look."**

**She laughed again. "Take another one. I wasn't ready."**

"**Fine." I pouted.**

**I took another one of her, where she was smiling this time.**

"**Now, let's put this in my Camp Scrapbook." I said, getting some glue and my scrapbook out.**

**The cover was brown, with the Camp Rock sign on the front.**

"**Wow." Cait said.**

**I glued in the picture and took out some letter pad things and wrote out 'Music was her life. Lyrics told her story'.**

"**It's beautiful, Nate." She said softly.**

**I grinned then wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We're gonna need our own page together, you know."**

**She grinned wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Well then, let's get it started." Then she took my camera and stuck her tongue out and took the picture while I grinned at her.**

**When it came out, she took in in between her thumb and forefinger and examined it. "I like this one."**

**I nodded. "Yes, I believe your tongue really made it stand out."**

**She grinned and stuck her tongue out at me. "You love it."**

**I just laughed. I took it out of her hand and glued it to its own page and put the foam letters again, this time writing out 'The Start of Nate & Cait'.**

"**You're fun Nate." She complimented after we'd taken a whole bunch more, some weird and funny, others serious. **

**I smirked. "Hey, let's add that quote to our page."**

**She glared at me as I wrote it in. The other quotes consisted of 'You have a cute smile Cait' 'Stop making me blush' 'You laugh a lot' and the new one, 'You're fun Nate'.**

"**Okay, okay. You're fun too." I gave in.**

_Sorry it's short. Can you guys please review? No one did last time….. _

_) : : ( _

**REVIEW PLEASE OR I MIGHTTT NOT CONTINUUUEEE! :9**


End file.
